


Quartet (Podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Cadman who was swept up in the Wraith beam with Rodney McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quartet (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quartet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50901) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



> Recorded for the "Bodyswap" square of my Trope Bingo card. Thanks to GloriaMundi for recording permission. This one was fun with all the voices, and I'm a big sucker for the bodyswap trope.

Length ~16 min

[Download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?fbaxphpgwu2j5tk)  
[Download m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9bgw77p30uu0668)

streaming option

And, [here's a link to a music mix](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Music_for_Quartet.zip) of the four music tracks used to demarcate each of the four POVs in "Quartet".  
I had fun choosing these - largely based on the sound but with a few other resonances, and they needed to be instrumentals as well, so as not to distract.  
Teyla - 'Pavane for a Dead Princess' (cover by Eumir Deodato so a jazzier, more disjointed version to reflect that she's fractured).  
Rodney - 'Symphony No. 9 (Scherzo)' by Beethoven. It worked for Rodney as it's clever and a bit frantic.  
John - Johnny Cash's cover of 'Hurt' by Trent Reznor of Nine Inch Nails. [Lyrics here](http://www.countryfriends.dk/us/hurt.htm). Yeah - too dark for John really, but I couldn't resist the combination of Johnny Cash and Reznor's darkness.  
Ronon - "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica - the 'unplugged' acoustic version. [Lyrics here](http://www.lyrics007.com/Metallica%20Lyrics/Nothing%20Else%20Matters%20Lyrics.html). I know they're way too optimistic for Ronon as he is then, but the story's partly about him first beginning to trust the Altanteans a little - enough to decide to stay. And we know it's where he'll be in the end, in the team, his quartet. 


End file.
